Sick of Everything
by ThisPerson1
Summary: 2D has finally had it. He's sick of Murdoc, sick of his life, sick of fame, and sick of himself. All this built up anger drives the singer to do something regrettable. One shot. WARNING: suicide attempt and substance abuse.


**A/N: This idea popped into my head so I thought it'd be best to write it now.**

**All the stress of fame, Murdoc's abuse, and his own personal problems cause 2D to do something he may regret later on.**

* * *

**SLAM!**

The door was swung so hard it was a miracle it didn't fall off or crack the wall. The owner of said door walked over to his bed and sat down, running a hand through his azure hair. He could feel a killer headache coming on. The singer sighed and felt the shiner around his left eye before wincing in pain and yanking his hand back. "Stupid Murdoc." Recalling the day's events, 2D narrowed his eyes in anger. It all started in the morning.

As he was walking down the hall Murdoc came up behind him and punched him in the back of the head. "I should kill ya right now and get a replacement!"

"Why?! What'd I do?" Normally 2D didn't yell whenever Murdoc blamed him for something totally stupid but he hadn't slept well and was especially grouchy towards the bassist for hitting him like that.

"It's less of what you did and more of what you didn't."

"What's that supposed to-" Murdoc cut him off by shoving a magazine in his face. Furrowing his brow, the singer took the magazine from him and read the page that had been bookmarked. When he was done he shifted his gaze back to the bassist, who had his arms crossed and was impatiently tapping his foot. "So."

"So? SO?! You're gonna ruin the band!"

"Murdoc, I don't see the big deal about this. All it says is that I don't prance around the stage like you and Noodle during live performances. Mostly you anyway."

"Where's your pride, faceache? You don't even try to get any women. Not that I want you of all people to get more ladies than me..."

"Maybe I just don't want to. Did you ever think of that?"

"Look. I really don't care what you want. But that magazine is insulting you and trying to give you a bad image."

_"Look who's takin' about bad images."_ 2D didn't say anything to Murdoc though. He just listened to him rant like he always did.

"You're in MY band. If you ruin your image, you ruin the band's image. And when you ruin the band's image, you ruin my image too! Now if you think I'm gonna sit here while you destroy my fame you're dead wrong! Get your act together, or I'll take you apart." With that, Murdoc continued down the hall leaving an annoyed Stuart. He didn't want to be anything like Murdoc. After the Paula incident he didn't feel right about getting together with anyone. He may not show it, but he just couldn't forgive Murdoc for that. While his relationship with the former guitarist probably wasn't true love, he still had trouble finding someone else. She may have been a two-faced liar with virtually no morals-the latter proven after what she did with Murdoc-but she was the only one who even remotely understood him. Even after the accidents that gave him his black eyes she never mentioned anything about his appearance. Every girl he's at least tried to get with has always said something regarding his hair or eyes.

Balling his hands into fists, he allowed himself to mentally curse Murdoc for everything he's done. That was his way of taking out some of the anger he felt towards the bassist. No punching walls or pillows, no talking about it, and DEFINITELY no confronting Murdoc himself. Despite his anger he still somewhat looked up to the man. After all, he did wake him from his coma. Even though he was the one who did it in the first place, 2D couldn't imagine any other way that would have woken him up other than another blow to the head like that.

The only other thing that made 2D glad he met Murdoc was his success. He was an excellent singer on his own and was a natural keyboardist and songwriter, but he'd never have been able to make it on his own. He didn't have the brains to pull together his own band or find a willing producer. And even if he had he would've ended up being manipulated and tricked into signing a bogus record deal or something. This truly made the singer angry. Not at Murdoc, but himself. He hated himself for being the way he was: stupid, spacy, and reliant. He didn't want to rely on Murdoc... his pills... nothing. He gritted his teeth and headed to the kitchen where he was originally going.

With all these negative thoughts in mind it made band practice torture for the singer. He wasn't putting all his effort into singing and it had a pretty depressed tone to it. Finally tired of his singer's lack of effort, Murdoc walked over to him and slapped him. "What's wrong with you? Didn't I tell you to get your act together?" He stood there waiting for an answer. 2D didn't say anything at first, he just glared at the bassist. Nobody said a word, as if the tension in the room was suffocating them. "You gonna answer me, faceache?" Nothing. "What? Too stupid to speak now?" That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Tears of anger streamed down his face and for the first time ever 2D punched Murdoc directly in the face. However, he didn't expect him to recover so quickly and before he knew it the bassist's fist connected with his eye. Both actions had been so fast that Russel and Noodle merely stood there in shock. 2D had never once stood up to Murdoc let alone punch him. As soon as Murdoc pinned down the singer Russel ran over and pulled him off before he could do anything else. 2D got up and dusted himself off while Russel held back an enraged Murdoc.

"Muds knock it off! It's not like you didn't deserve it!" While Russel was preoccupied with a cussing bassist Noodle walked over and lightly tugged on one of 2D's fingers to get his attention.

"Toochi... okay?" She said in her broken English. He looked down at her and she gasped. His eye was already bruising. Judging by his confused look he didn't know why she was suddenly freaked out. She pointed to her eye hoping to clear things up.

"It's nothin' Noods. I'm fine." He ruffled her hair before turning to glare spitefully at Murdoc, who was still being held by Russel.

"How dare you punch me! If it wasn't for me you'd be nothing!"

"You're making me nothing." After he said this, he did the unthinkable: he spit on Murdoc. It hit him right in the eye. The bassist froze for a moment before regaining himself.

"You are nothing. And since someone like you is useless why don't you go die?" He spat. 2D clenched his fists tightly before storming out the recording room. Even though Noodle didn't understand a thing that was said she knew by the tone of Murdoc's voice that it was horrible. She turned to the bassist and shouted something in Japanese before running up and kicking him in the crotch. Russel let him go so he could fall to the ground.

After taking an angry stroll through the eerie halls of Kong to clear his mind he gave up. Not just on calming down, but everything. The walk had given him time to reflect. He really hated his life. He was tired of the constant stress. Always having to play his part perfectly. Always having to please the fans. Always having to be obedient to stupid Murdoc. And worst of all, he did nothing about it. Instead of trying to make a living himself he just drugged himself to dreamland. Because of his issues he made everyone think he was an idiot. He wasn't stupid, just high off his pills. Suddenly getting an idea, he headed straight for his room, being sure to avoid his band mates at all costs.

Still sitting on his bed, the singer sighed again. His headache had gotten worse, and so had his mood. He reached for the pill bottle on his nightstand and dumped three pills into the palm of his hand. He stared at them before looking at the half empty bottle in his other hand. Never half full; he wasn't too optimistic when it came to his pills. He closed his eyes and let one tear fall before tilting his head back and dumping the contents of the bottle down his throat. Ignoring the awful taste, he lied back on his bed and closed his eyes for possibly the last time.

Noodle skipped down to 2D's room. Russel and Murdoc were still fighting and no matter what she tried she couldn't get them to stop. So she thought she'd go cheer up the singer. She reached his door and knocked. No answer. She silently opened the door and stepped inside. She saw the bluenette lying on his back, one hand on his chest and the other on the floor. Smiling slyly, she ran over to him and tackled him. However, instead of him leaping up and tickling her like always he just lied there. It didn't take long for her to realize something was wrong. She poked his arm but got no response. She checked his pulse and let out a blood-curdling scream. She wasted no time in running to get the others.

Russel and Murdoc were still shouting at each other, only now they had moved to the living room. Just before Murdoc could make some snide comment towards Russel a frantic Noodle caught his attention. "Toochi! Help! Help!"

"What're you yellin' about?! We're busy so get lost!" Despite Murdoc yelling at her and giving her a light shove she wouldn't quit.

"Muds don't yell at her! If she's sayin' help then it's gotta be important. What's wrong baby girl?" She repeated the same phrase as before and they both caught on. Murdoc, however, didn't care.

"So what! Leave him!"

"Muds shut up and come on!" Russel was already being pulled away by the pint-sized ninja while Murdoc followed. They reached his room and she shot inside waving frantically by the bed and saying things in Japanese. The other two made their way over and were shocked at the sight. There was 2D, paler than a ghost, completely still. Russel immediately moved Noodle aside and checked his pulse. Not finding one but not losing hope he checked to see if he was breathing. He was, but just barely.

"Toochi!"

"It's alright. He's gonna be alright, okay Noods?" She stopped screaming and looked worriedly at the singer. "Muds! Call an ambulance!" Murdoc didn't respond. He was too busy staring at the singer. He normally didn't care, but he couldn't shake the feeling of guilt this time. It was all his fault. Because of him, Stuart had tried to commit suicide. And if they didn't do something soon, it won't just be an attempt.

Murdoc ignored Russel's shouts and picked up the singer. He was way lighter than he expected but that wasn't the main concern right now. "Where are you going?!"

"To the hospital. Coming?" He didn't wait for an answer as he carried 2D to the geep bridal style. "The dullard owes me for this." He carefully dumped him in the back before climbing behind the wheel. He wasn't surprised when the others joined him. Not wanting to waste anymore time, he stomped on the gas and sped towards the nearest hospital.

Russel was sitting in the back with 2D while Noodle was in the front. He didn't want her to see the singer in this state. He was still pale as ever and looked like a dead body. Overwhelmed by her worry, the guitarist stole a glance at 2D. She stifled back a sob and a few tears fell down her face. Murdoc saw this and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Noods. We're gonna get him some help." She sniffed and watched the buildings speed by until they shot into the hospital parking lot. Murdoc 'parked' the geep next to the doors and the whole band ran inside.

"Quick! He needs help!" If Murdoc's driving didn't get everyone's attention Russel's voice did. He was holding 2D while Murdoc went to yell at the man at the desk to get a doctor. Yelling wouldn't help them that much but at least the bassist was trying. It didn't take long for doctors to appear and take 2D away. Russel and Noodle were forced to wait outside the room while Murdoc argued with cops and security about the geep.

After what seemed like forever they were allowed inside. Murdoc soon joined them, grumbling about getting a ticket. "You should be glad they didn't arrest your sorry butt. This was all your fault." Russel whispered even though 2D was unconscious. As he spoke Noodle had walked over to the singer and held his hand. After giving Russel a dirty look Murdoc walked over and set Noodle next to 2D.

"There. Now ya can't say I don't at least try to help." He sat next to Russel and folded his arms while Noodle curled up beside her big brother.

When his eyes opened, he realized he was no longer in his room. The white ceiling told Stuart that he was in the hospital. At first he couldn't figure out how he had gotten there, but once some of the fuzziness in his head subsided everything came rushing back to him. He had deliberately overdosed. Looking at his side he saw the little guitarist curled up with her head resting on his arm. He quietly sat up a bit and saw Murdoc and Russel asleep in two chairs. He must have been out for some time. He laid back down but this time his movement woke Noodle. She groggily lifted her head but snapped into full awareness as soon as she realized what had woken her up. "Toochi!" She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. Her shout had woken the others and they both stood up.

"Glad to see you're awake D. We were all worried. Especially baby girl."

"So I see." He chuckled.

"By the way, Murdoc has something to say to you." Russel hit the bassist in the arm and he grumbled.

"I'm sorry I made you do this. Just don't ever do it again!"

"Yeah man. That scared us all. I seriously thought you were gonna die."

"I'm sorry guys. I just got a little carried away I guess. I've got a lot of problems. But this was a terrible idea. And I'm sorry for what I did Murdoc."

"Eh. Don't worry about it. But if you ever do it again you'll wish you had committed suicide." 2D nodded even though Murdoc's words were harsh.

"Why don't you guys head home? I'll be fine here."

"You sure?"

"Yeah Russ."

"Alright. C'mon baby girl." He went to pick Noodle up but she stopped him and turned to 2D. She whispered something in Japanese, leaving Russel and Murdoc confused. 2D, on the other hand, didn't need to think twice.

"No luv. I won't ever do it again."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I'm sorry if the ending's kinda cheesy but I like it and I think it fits pretty well. Please review.**


End file.
